


Strength

by CheshireCaine



Series: Dick or Treat 2019-20 [7]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Healing Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Arkham Origins, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Batman found him the night after Christmas.His bruises were still fresh.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Alberto Falcone
Series: Dick or Treat 2019-20 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333441
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> replaying Arkham Origins and I forgot how bad I felt for Alberto. his whole part in the game is getting kidnapped, threatened and tortured. major Florence Nightingale effect vibes --> PWP fic

Batman found him the night after Christmas.

His bruises were still fresh. And growing. The body of Alberto Falcone I – no sobriquet provided – still seized at the fresh prickles of Penguin pushing that fucking cattle prod into him. Like the licks the weasel’s enforcers had taken weren't enough. Like the umbrella wasn’t. Like all the other- the other fucked up things they’d tried.

Alberto skimmed his hand through his hair, still tacky with wax. He jerked it out, surprised he couldn’t see blood trickling down his fingers.

A hideous shadow tore through the fresh moonlight. The Batman strode across from the open window, its fierce scowl piercing his _soul_. Grimacing skin disappeared into the cowl without even a crease of cheek to give away some human foible. Its eyes were white. Like a ghost, snatching at Alberto’s breath.

Stupid stupid stupid. It was an arch – no matter how much his sister preferred the aesthetic, an arched window was too easy to traverse. An arched window looked more like a door than a window.

Hair brushed Alberto’s fingers before he realised his hand was caught in the mussed thatch atop his head. His eyes caught on his rebel hand for a blink before he turned back to the monster – hero? – bearing over him. The sight startled his breath into returning, hasty and shallow, but the creature- Bat still said nothing.

Alberto was not okay. His fingers reached for his nape and his elbows followed fast, tugged by invisible gossamer strings. He nearly choked on his own tongue, his whole body wincing, prostrated by his abuse.

Batman grabbed his wrists and gently tugged them apart, relieving enough tension to stop the seizing pain from ramping worse.

“You’re, you’re not here to make it hurt worse?”

“No.” Batman released him, gestured towards the suitcases strewn about the room (from Alberto’s packing and unpacking and nth time _re-_ packing). “Going somewhere?”

“Out of town. Maybe. I don’t- I dunno.” The stabbing agony still ricocheting through his system kept his arms down. “Penguin’s a lunatic. I don’t trust he’d spare me from another visit.”

“He won’t. Probably focused on reconstructing his sense of security.”

Alberto scoffed. “Yeah. _He_ is.”

Batman pressed a step closer. “Do you think that I left without tearing it apart?”

Alberto hiccuped a giggle. “Based on how you picked him up and sh-shook him like a chicken, I believe you.” Alberto tried a nervous smile. “Speaking from experience in the tearing-apart business. You don’t know anything about rebuilding securities, do you?”

Alberto’s fingers twitched, hovering between their waists. Batman didn’t betray a look down but Alberto barely caught himself gasping when he noticed the Bat’s eyes were visible. Human.

“I’ll t-tear you down if you’ll let me.” He shifted on his feet.

Batman looked towards the bed.

“No. No, this is fine.” He’d regret the motion in a hot minute but gingerly slid down to his knees. “Penguin didn’t go for my legs.” Alberto figured the tiled floor was better than Penguin’s secretary prodding him in the thigh with her clawed fingers and telling him about Penguin’s cattle pr-

“Put your hands in my hair if you want. Yank as hard as you like, just don’t leave me with any bald patches.”

Batman tipped Alberto’s chin up and thumbed at his lip, minding the smear of a bruise crawling up his chin. “Stop if it gets too much.”

Alberto chuffed ruefully and nodded. Batman let go, reaching for his belt. His thick, curved dick poured out of his fly and he palmed it in gloved hand, wrapping it with his fingers and squeezing a little to serve it harder to Alberto.

Alberto’s breathes were shallow again. Was he meant to _predict_ being so stunned by the view? Batman parted Alberto’s lips for him and tucked the head into his mouth. The solid weight in his mouth, less wet than he wanted, spurred Alberto into sucking _fast_.

He licked and slurped with devoted abandon, worshipping at the altar of Batman like every second of his life had been spent preparing. His hands shrouded what he couldn’t reach, cupping Batman’s cock and wrapping it in his prayer. Until he could. Eagerly. He pushed deeper along Batman’s dick until it nudged against his throat. Held against the Bat’s strong pelvis, cock down his throat and large, leather hands rasping through his hair, Alberto was shamelessly in heaven.

Batman’s stunted groans through his teeth grew louder, heavier. His growls sunk straight through Alberto, seeping into his bones like opium. A dark spot peeked through the crotch of Alberto’s trousers when he finally relinquished Batman’s cock, letting the Bat nurture himself post-orgasm.

Alberto’s voice was snarled by the rough, compulsive thrusting he’d coaxed out of the Bat, but his eyes were happily glazed over. “Nice warm up, Batman. You get five minutes. Round two goes faster.”

**Author's Note:**

> first Batfic in a while but this was fun to write


End file.
